


Betrothal

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [294]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kidnapped at birth, Caroline actually belongs to another world. Found on Earth, she is taken back to her home world. Klaus is her betrothed. (I can't decide between her meeting him there, or if they had found her earlier but couldn't move her until a certain age so they sent him to Earth to watch over her and get to know her- up to you)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [294]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Betrothal

It was like her brain had short-circuited and the signals didn’t quite make sense. “I didn’t agree to any _betrothal_ , who even calls it that anymore?”

The Queen, or whatever the hell she was, glared down at her from the freaking throne somehow built into the ancient tree that covered the entire courtyard of the freaking castle she’d woken up in. “You are a guest in my home, mind your manners,” Esther warned with that cold fire in her eyes. “Did your mother teach you nothing?”

Shaking her head, Caroline struggled to keep up with all she’d been told and didn’t know what the hell to believe anymore. Apparently, her mom was some fairy princess who ran away to the human world. Bill Forbes wasn’t actually her father, just a convenient explanation for the pregnancy Liz couldn’t hide anymore. Hiding in a small town and enforcing the strictest rules of a mundane life hadn’t been enough, however, because she was snatched up as soon as her mom had died. And she really didn’t appreciate this strange lady maligning her dead mother. “She taught me everything I know,” she snapped. “Best mind _your_ manners, your majesty." 

"Careful, Mother,” Klaus said, the shadows bleeding away from him as he stepped into the light. “You might have met your match in mine.”

Caroline bristled at the way he looked at her. “I’m not your _anything_. Whatever betrothal _that I didn’t agree to_ ,” she reminded bitterly, "is _off_ , and I’m going home.“ 

But Klaus just gave her a pitying grin. "Fae betrothals aren’t that simple. We’re bound by blood, you and I, cast by our grandparents long ago. The only way out is death, and I have no intention of dying because you’re afraid.”

“I’m not afraid, I’m _pissed_.”

His brow arched, which only highlighted how annoyingly handsome he was. “You’re too smart not to be afraid,” he accused. His mouth tilted up into a crooked smirk. “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll make an excellent queen in time.”

Like _hell_.


End file.
